Quem se importa?
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "- Eu sei que nós nunca fomos amigas... – Rachel diz e você tem que desviar o olhar porque você sabe que ela não quis dizer isso, você sabe que ela lhe considerava uma amiga, que ela tentou, que ela queria de verdade." faberry - MS da terceira temporada quando a quinn tá toda punk


- Eu sei que nós nunca fomos amigas... – Rachel diz e você tem que desviar o olhar porque você sabe que ela não quis dizer isso, você sabe que ela lhe considerava uma amiga, que ela tentou, que ela _queria de verdade._

Seus lábios formam um sorriso quase inconscientemente e você já parou de ouvir, já cansada de fingir se importar com o que a morena tinha a dizer, mas é engraçado. É engraçado porque Rachel Berry não quer ser sua amiga, não de verdade, ela não pode querer. Quando você era a chefe das cheerios, quando você era a garota mais popular de toda a escola, quando você tinha de tudo, talvez ela quisesse mesmo, todos queriam afinal. Era fácil de entender, era como as coisas funcionavam.

Mas agora, agora essa Quinn está morta e enterrada e você não sabe mais quem é. E não importa._Quem se importa?_Você não tem pressa para descobrir, então é fácil, é bom experimentar um pouco de tudo, enquanto espera. É preciso experimentar antes de julgar, antes de odiar. Você ainda não sabe quem é, mas você sabe que não precisa da pena, da hipocrisia de quem for, muito menos da de alguém como Rachel Berry.

Quem é Rachel Berry? Apenas uma garota, mais uma garota que precisa de uma plástica no nariz e que quer ser alguém na vida e _talvez_ela tenha talento para conseguir. Ela tem talento para conseguir, você sabe, mas você joga o "talvez" por maldade, para se sentir melhor. Ela quer ser alguém, mas por enquanto ela não é ninguém, ela nunca foi ninguém nessa escola.

Rachel pede para você voltar para o Glee e diz que todos sentem a sua falta e você riria, você soltaria uma gargalhada, mas você sente um nó apertar-lhe a garganta terrivelmente seca e você não consegue. Ela está olhando para você e você não sabe como é possível odiá-la ainda mais, só que ela continua olhando e mordendo o lábio inferior cheia de expectativas e não dá mais. Não dá.

- Vai embora, Rachel. – Você responde, ao invés de gritar que seja lá o que ela espera de você, que seja lá o que ela quer que você faça... Você não vai fazer, você não conseguiria fazer. E ela devia saber porque ela viu de camarote a sua derrota, ela viu você perder tudo que você tinha, ela viu, então como ela pode querer ainda alguma coisa sua? Você não tem nada a oferecer e mesmo se tivesse, provavelmente ia conseguir um jeito de arruinar tudo de novo.

Ela vira de costas, como se fosse ir embora _finalmente,_mas ela para e gira nos calcanhares.

– Você não pode fazer isso com a gente, Quinn! Depois de tudo que nós passamos juntas, depois de tudo que nós todos tivemos que enfrentar... Algumas coisas foram horríveis, mas nós conseguimos superá-las, nós... Nós somos todos amigos, somos uma família, somos...

- PARE! PARE DE FALAR! – Você explode, sua voz ressoando pelo pátio inteiro e você nem se importa se alguém te ouviu. Depois que você deixou de se importar, ficou bem mais fácil.

- Não, eu não vou... – Rachel continua. Claro que ela continua, ela é Rachel Berry e que deus proíba o dia em que ela fique sem voz, que ela não tenha uma opinião a dar, que ela não queira falar qualquer coisa só para forçar os outros a ouvirem sua voz _linda._Você odeia a voz dela.

E Rachel está caminhando na sua direção, ela está chegando cada vez mais perto e você nem pensa antes de empurrá-la contra a parede mais próxima. O baque surdo que atinge seus ouvidos lhe faz hesitar por um segundo porque você pode tê-la machucado, e você não consegue nem ver a reação dela porque lágrimas quentes estão escorrendo pelas suas bochechas e a sua visão está ficando cada vez mais desfocada.

Você está chorando. É ridículo e completamente estúpido porque você não é de chorar, você não chorou nem quando teve que se despedir de Beth. Então por que chorar agora? Na frente dela? Você diz para si mesma que essas lágrimas são de raiva, elas têm que ser de raiva, e não é difícil de se convencer disso. Não é difícil porque você sente seu sangue ferver e suas mãos tremerem e vocês estão perto demais uma da outra. Tão perto que você consegue sentir o coração dela disparar. Ou é o seu?

Mas o que você está sentindo é raiva. _É raiva._

- Quinn... – A morena não para de falar, ela _não para._

Você não sabe se foi ela que veio para frente, para tentar se soltar, para tentar fugir, ou se foi você que se forçou para cima dela para impedi-la de fazer exatamente isso, você só sabe que seus lábios bateram nos dela com força e por um segundo, por um minuto, tudo o que consegue fazer é fitá-la nos olhos arregalados e sentir o leve roçar dos lábios dela nos seus, o silêncio tão tenso e pesado que é esmagador e...

E então você percebe: Você conseguiu calar Rachel Berry.

Você não deveria ter sorrido por isso. E você não deveria forçar sua língua por entre os lábios dela, procurando aprofundar ainda mais esse beijo, mas você faz assim mesmo porque você quer que ela entenda o quão quebrada você está e que sua amizade não vale de nada, quer que ela sinta nojo, repulsa, que ela saia correndo e que nunca mais volte. Porque você quer experimentar também, tem uma pequena parte de você, que nunca pareceu tão grande como agora, que quer entender o que Finn viu nela, que quer descobrir se estava certa em julgá-la, em odiá-la.

Rachel reage quase que imediatamente, tremendo sob seu toque e quando você achou que ela arregalaria ainda mais os olhos com a surpresa, ela os fecha. Suas línguas se encontram e é estranho, é diferente, é doce, gentil, e você queria muito odiar.

As mãos dela vão lentamente subindo da sua cintura para as suas costas e você enterra seus dedos nos cabelos castanhos e longos da cantora porque você não sabe o que fazer com as mãos. Você tenta pensar nas partes do seu próprio corpo que você gostaria que fossem tocadas para reproduzir, mas você não sabe se teria coragem, você não sabe... Ah, você não sabe mais de nada.

E você não se importa. _Quem se importa?_


End file.
